universal collisions book 5
by orkoad2000
Summary: Book 5:Holiday on eternia Johnny takes harry and ron on a holiday to eternia. trouble ensues and johnny and alena find romance in the heat of adventure.


Universal Collisions  
Holiday on Eternia  
By: orkoad

Disclaimer: Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by J.K.Rowling, Marvel Comics, Mattel Toys, Konami Games, and Orkoad.

Ron felt quite cramped inside the small Volkswagen with Professor Springs, his assistance Alena and Dr. Banner, and Harry, along with all their belongings. They had had to walk half a mile with all their things to the car, well off the Hogwarts grounds where the car was waiting for them. Johnny turned the key and the car roared to life, but before he started driving, he turned to the children.

"Before we go I just want to remind you two not tell anyone about what you see from now on, you understand?" Harry and Ron nodded, and Johnny turned back to look out the front windshield. Outside the car, Dumbledore and McGonagall waited for their departure.

"We're ready Professor, open the gate." Dumbledore wasted no time, waving his wand, a pool of gold light shined upright, Johnny revved the engine sped into the vortex at top speed, Ron and Harry screaming the hole time.

Once threw the swirling vortex, Johnny pulled the car over and stood out quickly, looking behind the car to watch the golden pool vanish into nothingness.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." Johnny said as he walked around the car, opened the passenger side door, and helped Alena out. Ron and Harry stumbled out of the door on the other side.

"Bloody hell, what was that!" Ron asked.

"That was a dimensional gate. It's of crucial importance when traveling to a different world." Johnny said as he looked around, they were standing on a high cliff, overlooking a massaged domed structure in the distance, built like a fortress. Alena's eyes lit up as she helped Dr. Banner out of the car.

"Another world, than where, her words fell short as she saw the structure past the cliff. She looked to Johnny, who had a nervous smile on his face.

"Heheheh, Merry Christmas." he said wearily. Alena answered by racing over and hugging him hard.

"Thank you Johnny, thank you so much." She said happily as she kissed him repeatedly. When she stopped, Johnny stumbled for a moment before leaning back on the car's hood.

"What am I chop liver, I'm the one who got us here." A voice said from within the car. Harry and Ron jumped when they had heard it.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Ron asked. Johnny chuckled a little as he patted the hood.

"That is a little muggle thing called technology, guys, meet my A.I. computer system, Aroura." Dr. Banner sat in the passenger side seat and looked at the normal looking dash board.

"Hello?" he said nervously. Aroura's holographic image appeared, sitting in the driver's side seat. Ron and Harry's mouths fell open when the saw the beautiful woman sitting in the seat next to Banner.

"Hello yourself." She said playfully. Johnny smiled as he opened the driver's side door.

"Alright Aroura, we have to keep moving." Johnny said as he watched Aroura disappear into the radio. "Alright everyone, let's go, as beautiful as this world is, some parts of it are dangerous, and I don't know which area we're in." Johnny said as he sat back in the driver's side. Dr. Banner slipped back into the back with Harry and Ron, and Alena took the passenger side.

"So where are we going?" Alena asked. Johnny smiled.

"I don't know, where do you call home?" Alena hugged Johnny hard again and then quietly told him the coordinates. "Aroura, did you get that?"

"Sure did love." A disembodied voice said as the car roared to life by it's self and speed towards its destination.

"Come on Aroura, we can go faster than this, activate flight capabilities." As if by magic a pair of long metallic wings extended out from either side of the V.W., and in moments, the car was airborne. "Now, how's about some music." Johnny requested.

"Alright, accessing file Alena 1." And with that, the song, "Dare" blasted to life. Johnny looked over to Alena, who blushed. "This is one of my favorite songs." Alena smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

Meanwhile, within Shikoti's old fortress, a man sat in the shadows, atop a thrown of stone. A massive green dragon stood three yards in front of him, bowing before the man.

"You summoned me my lord?" The dragon asked in a scaly voice.

"I did. The boy is back on Eternia, he can not be aloud to leave."

"He will not survive to return to Hogwarts." The dragon said as he bowed lower, then stood and walked off. The man in the massive chair chuckled.

"Excellent, things are going exactly as planned." he then cackled louder, shaking the rocky walls around him.

The Ladybug pulled into the city of Theymor, Alena showing the way to her father's small palace, smaller than the royal palace of Eternia anyway. Johnny took the bug back on manual control and steered it into a small clearing inside the palace courtyard. Alena raced out of the car and into the entrance to the castle, eager to find her father. Johnny thought it best for them all to stay together, but also understood how Alena felt, and said nothing. Johnny, Dr. Banner and the boys slowly exited the car one by one. Banner immediately began studying small plant life, and the boys starred in aw of the massive building.

"So, is all of Eternia like this?" Harry asked.

"Only the places worth visiting." Johnny said as he saw Alena reemerge from the palace entrance, an elderly man's arm was held firmly in her grasp. The arms owner smiled as he spotted Johnny and the others, lingering near the car.

"My goodness, you must be Johnny, I am eternally grateful for returning my daughter to her home." Johnny couldn't help but blush.

"I'm afraid it's not permanent sir, she did promise to finish her assignment as a teacher's aid at a large school back on earth." Alena nodded.

"It's only for a few more months father, and I'll be coming back right after." the old man nodded.

"Right you are my boy, I won't like it, but you made a promise and I'm proud of you for wanting to keep a hold of it." Johnny couldn't help but miss moments like this with his own foster parents, atlas the ones who wanted to try to have a relationship with him. Johnny took a short glance at the car, then back at Alena and her father.

"Sir, this is Dr. Bruce banner, I can tell he's interested in the plant life here, would it be too much trouble if he stayed here for few hours, I have to take the boys and run a few errands while in Eternia." Alena's father smiled.

"It would be the very least I could do after all you've done for my daughter." Johnny knotted in respect, then loaded the kids into the car, slipped into the driver's seat, and started the engine. Banner walked up to him.

"You're leaving me here?" He asked.

"Your in good hands, I have few things I have to take care of, just be yourself, and don't loose your temper." Johnny said as he picked up some speed and lifted off into the sky, till the car was out of range.

"Johnny, what on Eternia are you doing here?" Adam asked as he embraced his friend. Johnny smiled, glad to know that he greatest hero was now his best friend.

" Kind of a business trip of sorts," Johnny said as Orko, Teela and Man-at-Arms all gathered around him. "Um, I've fallen on some tough times, but that can wait, can you guys watch these boys for me for a couple hours, I've got a few things I've got to take care of while I'm in Eternia." Adam was about to talk when Teela beat him to it.

"Of course we can, just don't take to long." Johnny nodded this time.

"Better keep two eyes on them actually, they tend to get into some trouble. Oh and Duncan, could you spare a few weapons, sonic grenades and things like that?" Johnny asked, hoping he wouldn't ask to many questions, as Johnny pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"I understand completely." Duncan replied. Johnny was about to leave when he realized he hadn't brought any of his plans to the boys first. He turned and looked down at Harry and Ron. "Guys, I know this is a little weird for you, but I won't be long, you guys going to be okay?" Ron was about to protest, when Harry burst out.

"We'll be fine." He said in a tone that almost sounded excited. Johnny smiled, then turned to Adam.

"Maybe they would like to meet Orko."

For the second time Johnny marveled at the massive structure that was Castle Greyskull. As the Ladybug pulled up the rickety bone shaped bridge, he realized that he had no way to enter the castle himself.

"Maybe I should have asked Adam to come along." He said half to himself, half to Aroura. Before anything else could be said, the massive jaw-bridge that stood across the gorge began to shake, and then it slowly landed, providing an entrance into Castle Greyskull. He wondered what could have alerted the sorceress that he was here, but welcomed an easy way in. he put his foot off the break and the Ladybug gently rolled into the cold castle. As he drove threw the long tunnel like halls between the entrance and the main hall, he wondered if he would ever get a chance to explore the massive halls. He shook the thought aside as he reached the main hall, put the car in park, turned off the ignition, and stepped out. The castle was even more well more real was the only word Johnny could use to describe the feeling he had. As he looked up, as always there was the Sorceress, standing tall and majestic like a vision from above.

"Traveler, why is it that you have returned to Eternia?" She asked in her superior sounding voice.

"Well, um...I don't know where to start."

"Try to simplify your questions, too many can cloud your thinking." Johnny thought for a moment, what he wanted to know most.

"Ok, first, why me, what makes me so special, and why was Cidney forced to go with?"

"Your parents were part of a select few who hold greatness on a cosmic level, there lives have been involved in too many prophecies, you simply inherited that, and Cidney and Alena after here, were part of that prophecy." That made Johnny's second question even more important to him.

"Then who were my parents, why did they abandon me?" The Sorceress stood up and waived her hand, showing Johnny the events that transpired in the months after Johnny's birth on her magic mirror.

"We have to do this." the man said as he warped the child in a blanket, and setting him in a basket.

"I know, but it's just so hard." The woman replied. The man set the child down and griped the woman with both arms.

"I hate it too, but if we were to keep him, too many enemies would find him and know what he's meant for." the woman nodded as they, together, took the child and set it on the steps of a small cathedral, then knocked hard on the door, and raced away.

"It was all they could do to leave you, the mother returned from time to time and watched you from a distance, but that was along time ago." The Sorceress said as the image vanished and tears formed under Johnny's eyes. Johnny nodded.

"Thank you Sorceress." Johnny said as he slipped into the Ladybug, started the engine and drove off, the interior of Greyskull no longer intriguing him.

"I am sorry." the Sorceress said telepathically as he rode off.

Johnny walked his way out of the castle; the remote card in his pocket would automatically call it back later. He needed to be alone right now. He slowly stepped out of the castle and over the trembling bridge. He continued into the evergreen forest and fell to his knee's, tears now streaming down his face. He looked up to the treetops of the forest, hands reaching for the sky.

"Why God, what part of your damn purpose am I here for?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His hands fell to the ground, holding him up

now. "It's not fair, I'm tired, I didn't want this."

"It was what you were born for." A voice said behind him. Johnny turned and faced the old man he knew as Zodack.

"How dare you, you monster, you did this to me." Johnny screamed as he charged at Zodack, fists clenched as he swung hard at the man who started it all. Zodack seemed to dim somewhat, and Johnny's fist went threw his would be victim. Johnny stumbled, then righted himself. "What do you want?" Johnny asked evenly.

"I've come to make amends, the only way I can. Alena was to accompany you threw these worlds. To join you in your quests." Johnny looked up and griped the lapels of Zodack overcoat. "But she will not." Johnny looked at him, confusion in his eyes and he let go of the jacket. He leaned agents a nearby tree, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"So who is in charge Zodack? You, or some higher power." Johnny asked, not sure what to be sure of any more.

"I am not at liberty to say. all I can tell you is that you have reached the next level sooner than expected, and that will be enough to keep her safe." Johnny looked t Zodack, anger returning to his features.

"As payment in full for throwing me threw this, you will promise me her safety, and the safety of Cidney." Zodack nodded.

"But our agreement it only valid when you are not in the same world as them." Johnny sighed, then nodded, and with a blink of an eye, Zodack was gone. Johnny was going to sit on the pine blanketed ground for a moment, but then the Ladybug flew threw the bushes and screeched to a halt a foot away from Johnny. Johnny raced into the car, curious as to the reason for the rush.

"Aroura, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I intercepted a call from Theymor to Eternos, a giant green dragon broke into the palace and garbed Alena." Johnny growled as he took the controls and sped off towards Theymor.

Johnny spotted the dragon flying towards the Mystic Mountains as he was heading for Theymor. Normally he would have found it lucky to find the dragon so quickly, but his anger was getting the better of him. Johnny wanted to open fire on the dragon immediately, but he wouldn't risk hitting Alena. He looked down a sheet of paper he had found inside the ship's trunk when first inspecting the new additions, it was a weapons list, and quite long for such a small vehicle. His eyes widened when he spotted one weapon in particular. He dropped the list and sped up to the dragon, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Aroura, ready the grappling cannon." Johnny was answered by the sound of gears shifting and metal sliding against metal somewhere in the ship. When he was close enough he shouted angrily, "FIRE!" the hook shot out like a rocket towards the demonic green creature. It hit and punctured the flesh on the creatures back. The dragon growled and turned towards the flying car. As he turned, the dragon dropped Alena, who screamed as she sped towards the pointy mountains below. Johnny had prepared for this since he knew his car could fly. He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled another burlap strap from the back seat. He strapped it to his waist, making sure the thin rope that it was connected to was stable, then opened the door and dove into the air after Alena. As he fell after her, he straitened his body out, like a swimmer preparing to hit water, and felt the air speed past him. He quickly closed in on Alena, who's arms and legs flailed like strips of paper tied to a fan. After struggling to catch her, he finally gripped her arm just under the wrist, and pulled out the small computer card from his pocket with his other hand.

"Aroura, retract!" He yelled threw the speeding winds. Instantly the cord the lead from his waist to the car suddenly tightened, and Johnny and Alena bounced like on a bungi cord. Then after the cord stopped extending and shrinking, it started to pull the two of them up. Just as Alena was calming down, they both noticed the dragon, speeding down towards them. Johnny pulled Alena up and held her in his arms. "HOLD ON TO ME!" He struggled to yell out threw the loud wind currents. She gripped him hard, her arms warped firmly around his waist as he released one arm from her to the holster on his side. The dragon meanwhile was closing in fast, in moments he would be upon them, but that's when Johnny pulled his blaster out and took careful aim, and fired. a bright blue flash of light whizzed out from the gun's barrel and hit the dragon in his right eye. The dragon howled in pain and returned to the sky. It hovered there for a moment while struggling to rip the hook out of his backside. This gave Johnny the time he needed. He quickly but the blaster back in it's holster and reached for the computer card again. "Aroura, lock on target and open fire." at that exact same moment, the dragon yanked the hook out of his back, sending chucks of scaly, bloody flesh to explode from his back. At the same time, a barash of laser fire flew like fireworks towards the dragon. The dragon evaded most of the blasts, but some hit him in his wings and tail. The dragon howled one last time, and then flew off, one wing fluttering a little faster than the other. When the dragon was out of view, the laser barash stopped and the bungi continued to raise the two dangling jumpers up.

"That's the second time you saved me." Alena said as she kissed him hard on the lips. It was meant to be a thank you, but Alena couldn't seem to stop, she didn't want to admit it at first, but she couldn't ignore it any longer, she loved him, and when she finally did stop the kiss, she could see in Johnny's eyes that he felt the same way. When the two people reached the car, Johnny helped Alena in first, then pulled himself in. when Johnny closed the door however, Alena was already in the back seat and she rather forcefully pulled him into the backseat with her. Johnny was surprised by her forcefulness, but didn't want to rock the boat.

"Aroura, go on autopilot for awhile." Johnny managed to say before Alena pulled him closer to her. Aroura's holographic form appeared in the drivers' seat in her now normal blue jeans and tank top. As she drove the flying car for a moment she peeked over to the back seat for a quick glance before returning to her course.

"Bout time he got some gratitude." She snickered to herself.

Some time later, deep within the dark bowls of the abandoned palace of Shikoti, the shadowed man sat on his stone cold thrown, peering down at the battered and beaten dragon that bowed down at him.

"I'm disappointed in you my servant, but not surprised, the boy would have defeated you regardless, but I'm surprised by the speed in which he's been progressing, we will have to continue our observation, for now." The shadowed man said with a laugh. The dragon simply continued to bow, he didn't dare do anything else, although his wounds were hurting, he didn't dare anger his master, for whatever pain he felt now, his masters wrath was like no pain any had felt before.

Harry and Ron were shocked at first to meet the small floating creature claiming to be a wizard, but they couldn't remember seeing a better show than the goof up's, (And occasional spectacular trick) that the Trolin named Orko would perform. Ron grew a little angry when one of Orko's tricks ended with three broken egg's on his head, but other than that, they were weary from laughter.

"Hello Orko, the guys give you any trouble?" Johnny asked as he and Alena walked into the room.

"Nothing but fun, Johnny." He said as Ron and Harry raced up to Johnny and Alena, who now seemed much friendlier towards each other than they had seen them before.

"We don't have to go now do we?" Ron asked.

"Afraid so buddy, say goodbye to Adam and Teela, I have to talk to Duncan for a minute, be right back." Johnny said as he left Alena and the boys to say goodbye.

"Thanks for everything you've done Duncan, I don't know what I would do without your help in the future." Johnny said as he collected the items Duncan had built for Johnny, per his instructions.

"It's no trouble after all you've done for the royal family, but what do you expect to happen next." Duncan asked.

"Not exactly sure, I know I'm going back to Hogwarts next, after that, god and Zodack only know. I just hope I don't cause too much trouble, after ancient Greece and silent hill, I've felt like I'm nothing but a goof up. Professor Dumbledore has been able to help a little bit, but I think everything I've been threw is beyond even him." Johnny said as he shook Duncan's hand.

"Good journey Johnny." Duncan said with a smile. Johnny sighed.

"Yeah, you too, Duncan." Johnny replied as he stepped out of Duncan's workshop.

The next day, Harry, Ron and Dr. Banner were piled into the Volkswagen. Alena was about to slip into the passenger seat when Johnny stood in front of her, blocking her way. Johnny had a look of pure heartache on his face.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Alena, but I can't let you come." Alena was speechless.

"But...why!" was all she could say.

"Remember Cidney, I don't want that to happen to you, I... I love you and I won't let you get hurt like her. Zodack has promised me your safety, but you have to stay here, and promise you, I will come back, God himself couldn't stop me." Alena started to cry. She said nothing, there was nothing to be said. She hugged Johnny, and Johnny returned the embrace, but eventually had to push her away, she continued to cry as she backed away while Johnny slowly slipped into the driver's side, started the engine, and drove off. Alena leaned on her father's shoulder as Johnny drove off. Tears began to fill his eyes as well, but he didn't look back, he didn't dare, if he was to look back, he would have to stop and go back, and he couldn't do that. He thought he knew all about power and responsibility, he had heard the phrase thousands of times and thought he would live up to that kind of responsibility, but for the first time, that responsibility hurt like no wound could have.

For Johnny life at Hogwarts would never be the same. Explaining the fact that Alena would not be returning was simple enough. Dumbledore seemed to understand. Johnny had returned to his normal trait of Muggle Studies, Dr. Banner was assisting Johnny since Alena was gone. After classes Johnny would grade papers, have the occasional discussion with Ron, Harry or Hermione, or simply return to his chambers for sleep. With Alena gone, Johnny felt like everything seemed a little less colorful. He had hit a deep depression. During this time Harry, Ron and Hermione had an adventure of their own, something involving a giant three headed dog and a magic stone of some kind. When Johnny heard that this adventure had sent Harry to the medical wing of the school for a few days, Johnny went to check on him every day. After Harry's incident Johnny was sure to keep his personal life steady and no longer let it hurt him. it would be difficult, but he had responsibilities and wouldn't abandon them. Before long the school year was over and the kids were preparing to return to their homes. Johnny helped kids find the correct train and saw the kids off. Before the train left, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to Johnny.

"Professor Springs," Ron said finally, getting his attention. Johnny looked down and smiled.

"What can I do for you kids?" he asked. Hermione pulled him down so that he was at eye level with them and whispered into his ear.

"You'll see her again." Hermione said with an almost sinister look on her face. Johnny smiled as he watched the kids enter the train and the train chugged off. As the train left Johnny wondered is she had done something to make himself and Alena run into each other again, but shoved the idea aside. With the school year over, Johnny had little time to prepare. Dumbledore wanted himself, Dr. Banner and the Ladybug to be at the place they had arrived from Eternia. When he reached the meeting point a few miles from the castle, he found the car, banner and the entire school faculty awaiting him.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"You were one of our faculty, and we hope to see you again, and it would be inappropriate to not say goodbye." Dumbledore said with a smile. One by one Johnny said goodbye to the teachers, even Snape gave him a, for lack of a better word, respectful handshake. Then Johnny slipped into the car, Dr. Banner was already in the passenger seat.

"Well, where to now?" Banner asked.

"Ya never know Doc, let's just hope it's better than Silent Hill." Johnny said as he revved the engine and started driving. After driving for several hours, Johnny pulled over to the side of the road, feeling fatigue making his eyelids grow heavy. Once out of the road and completely on the shoulder, he killed the engine and leaned the seat back and let sleep overtake him. The next morning he found himself waking up in a city's back ally, Dr. Banner asleep at about four feet away from him. It was still dark but he felt like he had slept forever and was just now waking up. He stood up and walked over to Dr. Banner. Banner was still sleeping but shaking from side to side. Johnny held him still for a moment and realized that he was dreaming.

"Oh sh!" Johnny said to himself, remembering the last time he was a comic where the Dr. Banner had a dream. and as if he himself provoked it, banner's eyes opened, but they weren't Banner's anymore, they were a pure shade of green, and slowly but surly, Banner's cloths began to stretch, then rip. Underneath, Banner's skin was changing from a pinkish flesh color, to a healthy shade of green.

"This is all I need."

The end for now………


End file.
